From Deep Within
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: This occurs right after Nick fatally punches Jesus in the head, which he lands in a coma. But we awakes deep inside his mind and is greeted by a spirit guide. Together both Jesus and the spirit guide goes back and visit the past and the present of Jesus life to determine what is his purpose, and to face an uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so suddenly and unexpected. Nick has fatally punched Jesus in the head and he is knocked out cold. It hasn't been determined whether he's officially dead or alive.

Somewhere in Jesus' universe he is standing in a tropical forest looking all around in a hazy state.

"Where am I?" He asks himself.

"You are in a place that way deep inside of yourself."

Jesus turns around and sees a guy in a white cloak standing there watching him with his arms folded.

"In other words, you are in a very, very deep sleep," said the guy.

Jesus felt like his stomach jumped into his throat.

"Who are you?" Jesus asks frantically. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Am I dead?!"

"That's up to God to decide," said the guy.

"No," said Jesus, devastated. "This can't be the end...I-I have so many things that I didn't get to do yet. I have people depending on me! My sister needs me right now!"

"Or so it seems," said the guy.

Jesus scowls at him.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm your spirit guide," said the guy. "Timmy."

"Look man, if you're my spirit guide, then you need to get me out of here!" said Jesus, forcefully. "I have to get to my sister before that psycho son of a bitch Nick gets to her!"

"Even if you go back now, you would be in very critical condition," said the guide. "You would need medical attention."

"What?" said Jesus frantically.

"This place suits you good," said the guide. "Trust me it's better this way."

"Wait a minute!" said Jesus. "You're telling me that I'm stuck here!"

"It's not as bad as you think," said the guide. "Just think of it as a big vacation inside your head."

"Then, what the hell do you expect me to do, just sit here?" Scoffed Jesus.

"Or we can travel through dimensions," said Timmy. "I'm also the guide that can take you through the past, present, and future, in other words: what might have been."

"What might have been?" asked Jesus. "This can't be happening."

"I promise you," said Timmy. "It would get better. All you have to do is take my hand."

Jesus sighed as he looks all around the forest and waterfall one last time.

"Alright bro," he said, moving slowly. "But no funny business.

Just as there hands touch, they were zapped out of the forest in the middle of nowhere to somewhere in Los Angeles.

Jesus knew exactly where he was.

"Look familiar?" asked Timmy.

"The city of Bell," said Jesus looking all around. A smile crept on his face.

"I haven't been here in years."

"The same old stomping grounds," said Timmy.

"What's this?" asked Jesus, as he picks of a newspaper that was by his feet.

He reads the front cover.

"June 16, 2003."

"A very warm summer day," said Timmy.

"It was the last day of school," said Jesus. "Mariana and I had just finished the first grade. The summer before our foster mom's took us in."

"Indeed," said Timmy.

"We must be at the city hall," said Jesus. "Hey look over there. That use to be the old barbershop I use to go to! And I would always go to that candy shore right across the street and get full off my favorite candy."

Jesus laughed out loud.

"Anna use to go ballistic. Because I wasn't suppose to eat sweets before dinner!"

Jesus looks in another direction and points out.

"And down that street there, is the Bell Gardens casino. I was planning on going there for my twenty first birthday."

"Lots of memories huh?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, lots of them," said Jesus, with a smile. "Hey what time is it?"

Jesus looks bay the clock up top of the city hall building.

"It's a quarter past three," Jesus said. "That means that school has gotten out. We would be on our way home."

"And then you would hang out with the boys from the neighborhood."

"Exactly," said Jesus. "How did you-".

"I just know stuff," said Timmy.

Jesus shrugs and starts to walk off in a direction. Timmy then follows right behind him.

"Our house is like a five minute walk from here," said Jesus.

It was actually a run down apartment building. But it was still livable. As Jesus made his way on his old street he had this nostalgic feeling. He knew every person who lived on that street, including some of their children that he use to hang out with.

"That's Ms. Harrison's house," said Jesus, pointing to a house that was across the street. "She's famous for making the best chocolate chip cookies on the whole block."

Jesus saw a familiar figure coming up the street. He was carrying a boom box system with him. Jesus then smiles big.

"That's Mr. Jones!" he said. "He throws all of the block parties and has all the good ass music.

Mr. Jones puts the radio on the stoop and starts playing some hip hop music. Everyone that was hanging around the block started to go over and dance.

Jesus laughs out loud.

"What did I tell you?" He said rhetorically to Timmy who smiles back.

Just as Jesus turns around, he sees his seven year old self walking up the street with his old friends, laughing and having a great time.

"Hey, doesn't that kid look familiar?" said Timmy, with a grin.

"I know," said Jesus, happily. "I haven't seen him in years."

Jesus spend the whole hour watching his seven year old self play around with the other kids like all seven year olds do. He was this happy joyful kid with a big smile on his face. He was so much different than the sixteen year old Jesus.

"Just look at him, man," said Jesus, seriously. "He's so...down to earth, graceful, so innocent, and full of life."

"He really is," said Timmy.

"It's like he got it all together," said Jesus. "What happened?"

Then all of a sudden some random buffed up guy came busting out of Jesus' old apartment. He had a mean belligerent look on his he as he pushed through the crowd and storms over to the seven year old Jesus.

Jesus, the seven year old was dancing and was about to do some dance tricks and the guy came out of nowhere and shoved him to the ground. Everyone gasped as they backed away from the two of them. A scowl came on Jesus face as he watched the action.

The guy then snatches Jesus kid up by the shirt.

"YOU THINK I'M PLAYIN' WITH YOU BOY!" spat the guy.

The Jesus kid was whimpering like a dog about. Tears was now in his eyes.

"N-No sir," Jesus kid said, between breaths.

Then the guy slaps him on the back of the head and shoves him towards their apartment.

"GET YOUR LITTLE DUMB ASS BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" bellowed the guy, as he keeps shoving him.

The other kids and the rest of the people looked on but didn't say a world. Jesus angrily turned towards Timmy.

"Jeffrey McDonald," said Jesus, identifying the guy. "It makes sense now, it's all coming back to me!"

Jesus sees the Jeffrey throw the Jesus kid into the house, stormed in and slammed the door, which can be heard from a mile away.

"This day," Jesus continued. "This was the day that marked the beginning on the end."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus took a deep breath as he and Timmy enter his old apartment. Old memories started to flood in and he was not happy about it.

The majority of the apartment was a mess. There were clothes and cigarette buts all over the floor. The kitchen had trash piled high and out of the can with roaches running around and there were dirty dishes in the sink.

Ana was in the living room with Mariana who stayed home that day because she was sick. They were reading a book when Jeffrey and the Jesus kid came in.

"I swear you let these damn kids run wild women!" Jeffrey spat. He then turns to Jesus who was still shaking. "Didn't I tell your punk ass to be back here at three?!"

Jesus didn't say anything, he was still reeling for the fall from outside. Jeffrey didn't like that at all, so he punches him in the shoulder.

"Didn't I!" he snapped. He also made Marianna jump.

"Y-Yes sir!" said Jesus.

"But you think that everything was a joke, don't you?" he spat angrily.

"You think you can go around and do what the hell you want me to do right?" he snapped. "You're out there dancing like a damn fool instead of being in here cleaning this junky ass house huh?"

The kid Jesus stares at the floor.

"So you feel like clowning around huh?" Jeffrey spat.

"Babe," Ana tries to get up and tries to intervene.

"Woman sit down!" Jeffrey barked. "Don't be sticking up for his ass."

Jeffrey goes over to the table and gets his mug of beer. He then storms back over to the Jesus kid.

"You like to clown around right?" Jeffrey got in the kid Jesus' face again. "You know what?"

SPLASH!

Jeff splashed the full mug of beer in kid Jesus' face. After all these years, watching that action take place made Jesus cringe.

"How about that!" spat Jeff. "Now look at yourself, how stupid you are!"

The Jesus kid started to cry.

"What are you crying for, huh?" snapped Jeff. "You want to act like a clown, I'm gonna treat you like a clown!"

Timmy then stood at Jesus' side, with his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't listen!" spat Jeff. "You ain't amount to nothing! Just like your mama and your damn father!"

The Jesus kid whimpers as he looks up at Jeff. He was now shaken all over.

"Now clean your ass up!" spat Jeff. "And you have two hours to clean this damn place up from top to bottom. And you better do it right, or I will give you something more to cry about. Understand?!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" stammered the Jesus kid.

"Now get the hell out of my sight!" Jeff pushed the small kid away from him, as he storms to the bedroom and slams the door.

Jesus instantly looks at Anna as she gets off the couch making Mariana fall to her side. She rushes towards the bedroom.

"Mom!" the kid Jesus said tearfully. "MOM!"

"Just do what he says!" Anna shouts as she goes in the bedroom after Jeff.

The Jesus kid drops to his knees and put his face into his hands and sobbed loudly. Mariana looks at him with a worried expression.

Jesus walked over to his seven year old self. Tears filled up his eyes. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything will be okay. But he instant felt like they were both light years away.

"I was never the same after that day," said Jesus, heavily. "I was worse than experiencing a death in the family. It took me a long time to get over the pain."

"Eventually Jeff would be out of your life for good," said Timmy.

"You're right about that," said Jesus. "But the scars are still there. Honestly, to this day, in the back of my mind I always feel that I'm not good enough...That no one will love me, or me not knowing how to love."

"Yes, it can be difficult," said Timmy.

"Yeah," said Jesus. "And that also meant that I stopped trusting people completely. I became very introverted for a very long time. I put this wall up so I didn't let people in."

Jesus turned to Timmy.

"And another thing," Jesus continued. "I really thought that I can depend on Anna to stick up for me! But she didn't, she didn't try hard enough! She just gave up! I have never been so pissed off with anybody as I was with her. I was done with her completely."

"Yes, quite emotionally," said Timmy. "Jesus, do you know remember what happened that same night?"

The scene had clouded out and they found themselves in Jesus old bedroom. The Jesus kid was kneeling at the edge of the bed praying. Jesus walks over to witness.

"Dear God," the little boy whispered. "When I grow up, I want to run away, far, far away from here! I want to be free!"

Jesus eyes stung as he listened.

"Mom's with a very bad man, and I hate him! Please let me run far, far away. I wanna dance! I want to become an entertainer!"

Jesus chuckled.

Then all of a sudden the kid stopped and hesitated for the moment. Then he got up.

"Amen," said the kid as he head towards the closet.

"I was planning to run away," Jesus said to Timmy. "And to never come back."

They watch the kid stuff some clothes into his backpack and sneak out of his room careful not to make a sound. Jesus and Timmy followed right behind him.

The kid was about to turn the knob and go out the front door when…

"Jesus?"

The three of them turned around to see Mariana, who was wearing her pink pajamas and holding on to her favorite stuffed animal.

"Don't she look adorable?" asked Timmy.

"Yes, she does," said Jesus with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Mariana asked in a little voice.

"Out," said the kid, in unison. "Ah...What are you doing up?"

Tears filled Mariana's eyes as she runs over and gives the kid a big hug.

"Please don't go!" she said into the kid's shoulders.

A smile kept on the little boys face as he dropped his bag and hugged her back.

"I won't," the kid said. "I promise."

"She was my twin sister," Jesus said to Timmy. "I couldn't imagine leaving her behind to face that bastard."

"You had to do what you had to do," said Timmy. "And nothing was wrong with that. And you have to understand that none of the stuff that man did to you was not your fault."

"Yeah," said Jesus, as he sees both the Jesus kid and young Mariana walk back to the living room. "We still managed to run away together a few weeks later. That's when we both met our other mom Stef."

"And you all lived happily ever after," said Timmy, with a grin.

"Well, at least we tried to," admitted Jesus, with a shrug. "I'm kind of stuck here with you, remember?"

They both chuckled.

"But seriously bro," Jesus said. "I vowed from now on til the day I die that I wouldn't let nobody hurt me or my sister...ever again!"


End file.
